I Don't Want to Miss A Thing
by scarlett2112
Summary: Sometimes in our darkest moments, life finds a way.


I'd like to thank Mara for looking it over despite her being busy working on her next publication.

Lyrics courtesy of Aerosmith.

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear your breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming '_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment with you is a moment I treasure_

"Hey sweetie, let's go in the house now, Daddy wants to take a little nap."

Emma showed me her best pouty face. "Do we have to daddy, I don't want to take a nap."

Sighing heavily, "baby, you can't be outside alone. Let daddy have a little nap then if it's not too late, we'll walk to the park okay?" Stubbornly, she nodded. Taking her hand, we walked into the house. I settled onto the couch with my feet up. It didn't take long before I was dead to the world. Before long I was dreaming about the day Emma came into my life.

In the haze of being half asleep, I thought I heard Emma's quiet voice, "daddy, can I go outside?" Thinking her voice was firmly ensconced in my dream, "sure baby."

_It was a Sunday night, nearly the end of my seventy two hour stretch, I was bordering on the brink of exhaustion after fighting a five alarm blaze most of last night and today. Thankfully there were no casualties and none of my men were injured. _

_Feeling the need for a breath of fresh air to clear my head, I walked outside, holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee in my hand._

_I took the opportunity to star gaze before a muffled weak sound caught my attention. I didn't hear it again so I shook it off and continued to enjoy my cup of joe. I had another few hours before I could go home and crash on my nice soft mattress. Then I heard it again. Setting my cup down, I looked around. Not seeing anything, I started walking around the perimeter of the fire station. It was then that I noticed a cardboard box. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked over to investigate. When I looked inside, I got the surprise of my life. When I pulled back the blanket, there was tiny baby nestled inside. The baby was alive but obviously not well. It's cry was weak and it's lips had a slightly bluish tint to them. I grabbed the baby and ran into the station yelling for Matt and Rose. They were the paramedics on duty. They quickly slapped some oxygen on her. We jumped in the ambulance and took the little baby to the hospital. When we arrived, I snuggled her to my chest before gently handing her over to my friend, Dr. Fell. Very carefully she took the baby from me, before taking her into an exam room to evaluate her. Needing something to occupy my time, I searched the small box just in case there was anything to reveal the baby's identity or that of her mother and/or father. Tucked underneath the bottom blanket was a letter._

_Please take care of my baby. I'm only sixteen. I know she's sick. I have no means to take care of her. I know of the *Baby Moses* law so please don't try to find me. Her name is Emma. I just want her to be safe and well cared for. Some day, when she's old enough, just tell her that her mother really did love her. Thank you, Jane Doe._

_While Emma was being examined, Rose, Matt and I waited to hear some news. When that tiny baby girl wrapped her little fist around my finger, I was a goner. I tried looking at a magazine but when I found myself reading the same paragraph about fourteen times, I put it down. Glancing up, I saw Meredith approaching us. "Meredith, how's Emma?" I asked, anxiously. _

_The concerned look on Meredith's face was alarming. "She has "transposition of the great arteries." The pulmonary artery and the aorta are switched so that the aorta arises from the right side of the heart and receives blue blood, which is circulated through the body without becoming oxygenated. The pulmonary artery arises from the left side of the heart, receives red blood and sends it back to the lungs. As a result, babies often appear blue and have low oxygen saturations in their bloodstream. She's going to need surgery. I've had her admitted to the NICU.* We've consulted a pediatric cardio-thoracic surgeon. He should be here tomorrow. I know it sounds scary but with proper treatment, her outlook is pretty promising. Be careful Damon. I can see that look on your face, you're already attached to this baby," Meredith cautioned._

When I woke up, I looked at the clock. I had been dozing for about forty five minutes. "Emma, I'm awake. What are you hungry for?" I asked as a yawn escaped. Receiving no answer, I stood up to go find her. Unable to locate her anywhere in the house, I walked outside, wondering what her punishment would be for disobeying me.

"Emma where are you?" I yelled, my voice laced with anxiety. She was blowing bubbles in the yard earlier when I made her come in the house.  
I ran into the street looking both ways. My gut twists in fear when I see her spilled bottle of bubbles on the sidewalk, no Emma in sight.  
Summoning speed I didn't know I had, I run down the street and around the block, my heart seizing in fear when I still couldn't find her.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket for the third time in as many minutes. Glancing at the caller ID, "Stefan, I need your help. I can't find Emma anywhere. Her tricycle is here but I can't find her. She doesn't answer when I call."

"I'm running out the door now. I'll be there in a few. Don't panic, we'll find her Damon."

Elena's POV:

My feet pounded against the pavement as I continued my afternoon jog. Normally I'd have gotten my run in during the cooler morning hours. I was lazy and slept in this morning. It was a beautiful day so I laced up my running shoes and took off. I'd been running for probably a half hour when I heard a whimpering sound. I didn't see anyone around so I kept running. The sound got louder so I stopped to see if I could find out if someone was maybe hurt or needed some kind of help.

Sure enough, I found a little girl with red pigtails and a yellow dress. She was curled up under a tree, tears falling from her eyes.

I slowly walked up to her so as not to scare her. I stooped down to her level and looked into her pretty green eyes, "are you okay sweetheart?"

Looking up at me fearfully, she shook her head no, "I can't find my daddy," she stuttered, terror lacing her little voice. "What's your name, sweetie?" My name is Elena. "Emmaaa" she hiccupped, tears continuing to flow. "Come Emma, let's go find your daddy." Offering her my hand, she cautiously took hold of it and stood up. "Do you know where your house is Emma?" Again she shook her head no. "Oh honey, do you remember which way you came to get to the park?"

"I, I followed the ice cream truck. I wanted some ice cream," she cried.

"Emma, do you know your daddy's name?" I asked gently.

"My daddy's name is Damon."

Little Emma was so scared. I looked down the street in each direction. No one was around. I glanced down at Emma again, noticing an ID bracelet on her tiny wrist. "Can I see your pretty bracelet sweetie?" Nodding her head she lifted her arm to me. "My daddy gave it to me." Turning the bracelet over, my eyes widened, Emma's name and address were engraved on it. "Your daddy is brilliant Emma. Let's get you home." I said, smiling down at her.

I took her hand in mine and we started walking to the address listed on the bracelet. As we got closer, I saw a frantic looking man gesticulating wildly to a police officer. He had a frenzied look on his face when he happened to look towards us as we drew closer.

Even at that distance, I could see his eyes widen as he took off on a run, nearly toppling Emma when he reached us.

His eyes were glistening with tears when he swept Emma into his arms. "My God Emma, where were you, I was so scared."

Emma went about telling him how she followed the ice cream truck and got lost. "Ewena helped me."

Still clutching her to his chest, he looked at me gratefully.

"I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am." After shifting Emma to his left hip, he offered his hand to me. "I'm Damon Salvatore." His voice trembling, as he grasped a hold of my hand to shake it.

Looking up, our eyes locked, neither of us looking away till we heard Emma's voice, "Uncle Stefan." The spell broken, we released our hands and looked at Uncle Stefan who was walking towards us.

"Everything okay now Damon?" His eyes met mine, "Yeah Stefan it is, thanks to Miss...," he motioned to me.

"Gilbert, Elena Gilbert. I'm really glad that I could help Emma find her daddy."

"Thank you Miss Gilbert for bringing my niece home safely. Believe me, my brother was beside himself with worry. Emma, come with me so daddy can thank Miss Elena properly." Reaching down, Stefan took her hand and started to walk away.

Pulling her hand loose, Emma ran back and hugged my legs. I stooped down to her level saying, "Goodbye Emma, it was very nice meeting you."

Standing on her tip toes, she brushed a kiss to my cheek and whispered in my ear, "thank you for helping me find my daddy." Hugging her back, "be good and do what your daddy tells you to okay." Standing up, I watched her walk off with her uncle.

Keeping an eye on her till she was safely inside their house, Damon turned to me with tear filled eyes. "I don't even begin to know how to thank you, Miss Gilbert. That little girl is my whole world. I wouldn't survive if something happened to her." he uttered, wiping his tears.

"Please call me Elena. I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done. I must compliment you on the ID bracelet though. That's really a brilliant idea. I never would've found you without it. I would've had to take her to the police station. Liz Forbes is a friend of mine."

"It's Damon. No, you're wrong. There are a lot of bad people in the world. I'm just so grateful that it was someone like you who found her. I'd really like to do something for you. Maybe Emma and I could take you out to eat sometime. You made a fast friend, she'd be so excited to see you again. I mean, you could bring your husband, or anyone with you." he offered hesitantly.

"There is no Mr. Gilbert but I would love to see Emma again. She's a lovely little girl, you're very lucky. Perhaps, though, you should ask Emma's mother if it's agreeable to her."

Looking down, Damon fumbled a bit with his hands before raising his eyes to me again, "there is no Mrs. Salvatore. Emma's mother isn't in our lives. It's a long story."

Letting out a breath, I shook my head and asked for his phone. reaching for it, I typed my phone number in it and called my own so I'd have his as well. When I handed it back, our fingers brushed against each other. My eyes widened and locked with his hypnotic blue ones. I felt electricity crackling along my nerve pathways. Suddenly my phone rang interrupting the moment. Taking a glance to see who it was, "It's my friend. I really have to go. It's been great meeting you Damon. I'll talk to you soon." Giving him one last look, I smiled and walked away.

"Really happy to have met you too Elena. I'll be in touch."

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me your seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Damon:

My gut was swirling with nervous energy as I walked to Elena's home. It had been a few weeks since we met. We've texted and talked on the phone but between going out of town for Emma's checkup and filling in for sick people at the fire station, there just wasn't any time to ask Elena for a date.

Nervously, I raised my hand and rapped on the door. I turned my head to look down the street when I heard the door open. "Hello Elena." Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I reached for her hand and placed a whisper of a kiss to the back of it. I smiled again when I noticed her cheeks flushing a beautiful pink.

"That's quite the hello Mr. Salvatore. Come on in. You can help me get dinner ready."

She handed me a platter and asked me to put the steaks on her grill. "The charcoal should be ready. I started it about a half hour ago. When you're done, you can help me with the salad and potatoes."

After placing our steaks on the grill, I walked back inside. I chopped the vegetables and tore up the lettuce while Elena made a salad dressing with balsamic vinegar and oil. Together we got the potatoes ready to put on the grill.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

Nodding, she poured me a glass. Inhaling it's bouquet before taking a sip, "um, tastes good."

After we finished eating, I helped her clean up and do dishes.

"It's such a lovely evening. Do you want to go outside for a little fresh air?" Smiling, I followed her outside and took my place beside her on the steps, our arms and legs touching. I felt that familiar surge tingle up my spine.

"How's Emma?"

A small laugh escaped, "she definitely keeps me busy. Emma was born with a congenital heart defect. She had open heart surgery when she was just a few days old. We had to go see her cardiologist for a checkup." Elena looked at me with concern. "She's doing really well but we have to see her Dr. periodically to make sure everything stays okay. Thanks for asking though." I reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Please stop me if I'm being too forward but what happened to Emma's mom?"

"No, it's fine Elena. Emma was actually abandoned at my fire station when she was just a few hours old. Her mother was a sixteen year old kid who had no means to take care of an extremely ill baby. The first time she wrapped her little fist around my finger, I was a goner. After her surgery, she did go into state custody for a short time. No one wanted to adopt a child who would need life long care. I wanted to be her dad. It wasn't easy. I mean, I am a single guy. I guess providence was on my side because she became Emma Josephine Salvatore a year later. Josephine is my mom's name. My parents adore her. She stays with them or with Stefan's family when I'm at work. That little girl is my world. I can't begin to imagine my life without her now."

I turned to look at Elena. Glancing between her doe eyes and her plump lips, I tentatively inched closer. Elena brought her lips to mine. When she kissed me, I literally saw fireworks.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wannt hold you close _

_I feel your so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For the rest of time..._

Two and half years later:

"That's it baby, right there. Oh God, that feels so good. Don't stop, please don't stop, Damon."

Chuckling, "But sweetheart, that spot is going to be raw if I keep scratching it so hard."

"Mama, Do you want me to itch it for you?" Emma volunteered.

Raising an eyebrow, the look my girl gave me was enough to level Mt. Everest, "since it's such an imposition for daddy, I would love that. I'm sure you'll do a better job anyway."

Shaking my head, I smiled when Emma took my place scratching furiously at Elena's back. "That's just perfect sweetheart, much better than daddy."

We were spending an enjoyable evening watching _'Cinderella' _with Emma.

We'd just celebrated our first wedding anniversary. After getting Emma's enthusiastic endorsement, Elena officially adopted her. The adoption became final the day of our wedding so we had extra cause for celebration. We took Emma to Disney World for a long weekend before having our own week long honeymoon in the Bahamas.

We weren't married but a few months when we discovered Elena was pregnant. The pregnancy was quite a surprise but a happy one at that. My chest ached with pride seeing her belly swollen with my baby. I loved rubbing my hands over the swell of her belly, her blossoming bosom only fueled my lust for her. Emma is so excited to be a big sister. After much back and forth we decided to keep the baby's sex a surprise.

This afternoon, we were all sitting in the Dr's office awaiting his arrival to begin the sonogram. Emma was so excited to be able to look at her little brother or sister. Smiling at my precious family, I started daydreaming about the day Elena agreed to marry me.

_"Damon, can you please hand me a couple of eggs?" The occasion was the night before Emma's fifth birthday. We were trying to make her a beautiful cake from scratch. Elena insisted because scratch cakes are so much better than boxed cakes. _

_When she stopped the mixer to glance at me, I started laughing as she had flour all over her face from wiping her brow. She looked at me curiously. "Sweetheart, you have flour all over your face." Picking up a towel, I closed the gap between us and started to wipe it off. Not paying attention to her hands, I was quite surprised when she threw a handful of flour on me before bursting into giggles. _

_Taking a moment to wipe my eyes before grabbing her from behind, "Marry me? I love you so much Elena. Please do me this honor."_

_Our lips collided in a flurry of kisses. Before I knew it, our clothes were laying haphazard on her bedroom floor. Her nipple escaped my mouth with a plop, "you like that?" She ran her hands down my back stroking the curve of my ass, a sheen of sweat covering our bodies. She flipped us over, taking me in. Breathlessly uttering I love you, I take control rolling us over to resume our love making. We tumbled into Nirvana together in a rush of tangled limbs not knowing where I ended and she began. _

My daydream is effectively halted when Dr. Mikaelson finally arrives. I help Elena to lay down making sure the drape keeps her covered.

"Are all of you ready to see baby Salvatore? The gel will feel cold Elena." Taking the transducer, he rubs it back and forth over her abdomen. Our baby's face comes to life on the screen.

"Daddy, Mommy look," Emma gushed excitedly. Elena eyes are glistening with tears.

"You too dad?" Dr. Mikaelson teases when I pretend that I have something in my eye. After finishing up, Emma and I stepped out so Elena could dress.

"Daddy, I can't wait till my baby comes." Bending down, I picked her up and hugged her close to my chest.

Feeling Elena entwine her fingers with mine, I looked into those big expressive eyes and whispered, "I love you, I love all of you,"

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Four months and 2 days later:

_She's squeezing my hand with everything in her, pushing as hard as she can. "That's it Elena, the Doctor can already see the head." I drop a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "You can do this sweetheart. In just a few moments, we'll meet our baby." She again squeezes my hand so hard, it feels as if the bones are going to crack. I know she's feeling another contraction begin to peak. I tell her how much I love her and how proud I am of her. I tell her to push as if her life is dependant on it. Then I hear it, a robust cry filling the room. It's a girl Elena, we have another little girl!"_

After Elena had a well deserved nap, the four of us were sitting on her bed, cooing over baby Annie.

"Mama, can I hold her?" Elena smiles at her, patting the bed beside her. Once Emma is snuggled in next to her, Elena gently places Annie in her arms. Emma's smile stretches from ear to ear when the baby wraps her little fist around Emma's finger. I grab my phone and start snapping pictures of my girls before sitting beside Emma on the bed sandwiching her between Elena and me.

I lean over Emma to drop a kiss to Elena's temple, whispering in her ear, "Thank you. You've made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. I don't wanna miss a thing of our life together."

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_and I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

_"Baby Moses" law allows people to drop off a baby up to 60 days old at a designated place, and because of this law, the child's mother was able to leave with no questions asked and without judgment._

_NICU~ Neonatal Intensive Care Unit_

_Thank you for reading. Would love to hear your thoughts on this. _


End file.
